To Protect and Serve
by Sydneypress
Summary: AU. Callie is a surgeon, Arizona is a Police Officer. Some adult language and themes. This is my first fan fic, you're welcome to review.


Title: **To Protect and Serve**  
I do not own any of the characters presented here.

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Officer Alex Karev and Detective Arizona Robbins were sitting in the beaten up old Buick, carefully watching the people go about their day in front of them, blissfully unaware of the two pairs of eyes taking in their every move. The car was full of detritus; empty soda cans and coffee cups littered the footwells. Karev reached onto the dashboard and grabbed the last doughnut and scoffed it greedily in three bites.

"Hey" declared Arizona, "no fair, that was mine".

"You snooze you lose boss".

Arizona humphed. Doughnuts were her favourite and she had purposely left the pink sprinkled sweet treat until last. They had just under an hour left of their shift and that bad boy was supposed to be the sugar rush to take her to the finishing line. It seemed she had underestimated Karev in that he would devour foodstuff of even garish colours. Without her sugar-fix she was grumpy.

Karev and Robbins worked in Narcotics. They were a formidable team. Karev possessed an attitude that some felt would restrict his progression within the force, but Arizona liked and trusted him and he was her partner, and partners stuck together.

Arizona loved her job, she was great at it; well-respected, good arrest rate, the poster child for the all American cop. Her colleagues knew of her sexual preference and most tried daily to 'straighten her out'. It was another reason she liked having Karev as a partner, he just got on with it. Sure, he had tried to hit on her when they were first partnered, she was gorgeous, who wouldn't, but as soon as he had found out the blonde haired blue eyed beauty batted for the other team, he had left her alone. Unlike the rest of the male force, Karev seemed to understand that she didn't need to be hit on every day and offered a good seeing to. He had seen some of her conquests and he was sure she was quite capable of sourcing that herself, whenever the need arose.

A sudden movement in the street ahead brought them out of their thoughts. The perp they had been watching for was directly in front of them. It was as if they had suddenly become visible to the world outside of their automobile. The shaven haired, heavily tattooed Hispanic man locked eyes with Arizona for a few seconds and then sprinted quicker than Usain Bolt in the opposite direction.

"Shit. Go Karev, go". Karev was nearer to the suspect and took off in the same direction that the man had just disappeared into. Arizona shifted the car into first and took off after the men, only to have to abandon the car and join the on foot pursuit due to the narrow pathway.

"I'm getting too old for this" she grumbled as her long legs fell into an easy sprint. In fact, she wasn't getting old at all; the blonde was in incredible shape for her 34 years. She had a strong muscular physique, flat stomach, toned arms, an ample bosom, she was hot and she knew it. She was a love 'em and leave 'em type and had lost count of the number of women she had slept with, or rather had sex with. Arizona Robbins did not stay the night with her conquests. She scratched an itch as it were and disappeared back into the faceless night. She had been in love once, a long time ago, but one night stands seemed to suffice for now.

As Arizona rounded the corner she suddenly saw Karev crumpled on the floor. She ran over to him. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Son of a bitch ran at me, knocked me off balance, used me as a damned landing mat and dislocated my shoulder".

Arizona called the incident in, took off her jacket fashioning a sling and helped her partner up off the floor.

"Come on Alex, let's go get you fixed up, we'll get him another day".

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Dr Callie Torres was bored. She was a rock star with a scalpel and so far today she had not performed a surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. She was getting cranky. She was having a coffee with Mark Sloan, her friend and confidante. As the Head of Plastics she knew Mark should be pretty, but he really was a beautiful man.

"You're so pretty. If we had a baby it would be so adorable"

"Shut it Torres, I am a one woman man, and that woman is Lexie. Only she can appreciate the good-looking hunk of man that I am". Mark's eyes gleamed as he bit on his apple. Theirs was a complex relationship; they loved each other and looked out for each other. Sure, they had slept together numerous times, but they were beyond that now. He wanted her to be happy, and it seemed that over recent months her Sapphic side had overtaken the heterosexual side. He was all for encouraging that, hell he'd watch if that helped, he just needed to find his friend a woman worthy of the spitfire that was Callie Torres.

"Mark, I'm bored" the Latina whined and pouted. This woman was stunning. She was beautiful and was used to flashing that brilliant bright white smile and winning over the man or woman it was aimed at. Callie Torres was tall, raven haired with curves to die for. She was truly beautiful inside and out. A run of bad luck had left her scarred in the romance stakes, Mark often being her fall-back, although recently it had been a self-imposed dry patch to cleanse the soul.

Suddenly, as if commissioned by the Gods, Callie's beeper sounded. "Thank God. Gonna break me some bones". With that she ruffled Mark's hair and hurried off to the pit to find the object of her page.

Karev was busy eyeing up the nurses who had just paged the doctor, and had already gained at least one phone number. Arizona rolled her eyes. It was playful banter. Karev was always a hit with beautiful women; it was something they had in common. Arizona internally laughed at that thought.

Arizona was seated in the chair next to the hospital bed and swiped her iPhone with her index finger and proceeded to Google Dr Torres Orthopaedic Surgeon, curious to find out about the woman the staff seemed to be raving about. As the phone loaded she was struck with a glorious image. The picture of a Latina goddess filled her phone and caused her breath to catch in her throat. Dr Calliope Iphigenia Torres. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. With that the curtain opened and the woman herself walked towards her.

Arizona quickly locked her phone and stuffed it into her trouser pocket.

"Um, Officer Alex Karev"

"Hi, yeah, that's me"

Callie shook his good hand and introduced herself. "I'm Dr Callie Torres and you must be, oh my". Callie had suddenly looked to the left and settled on the most beautiful piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. The woman leapt to her feet as if to cover Callie's embarrassment.

"Arizona. Robbins. Detective. Detective Arizona Robbins". Karev rolled his eyes. The women shook hands. The heat could practically be felt in the small cubicle.

Arizona had not yet recovered her jacket from Karev and was standing in front of the doctor in black pants and white shirt which was open, bearing some cleavage. Her gun holster could be seen on her shoulders and she felt Callie's eyes roam her body. It felt as if time slowed and she could feel the Latina's eyes caressing her breasts and she practically if not for her police training, imperceptibly bit her lip. Arizona felt a bolt of electricity through her body and her hand twitched.

Callie realised she was still holding the smaller woman's hand and suddenly threw it away from her as if it were a grenade. In reality, she too had felt their connection and mutual attraction.

"Right, ok, ok. Let's get you fixed up". Callie proceeded to examine Karev.

Arizona cleared her throat. "Um, Alex, I'm going to grab a coffee, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good boss".

"Ok, well, bye Dr Torres, and thank you, for fixing him up, I mean not yet, but you will, so thanks". With that Arizona turned on her heel and bolted from sight. Callie let out the breath she had been subconsciously holding. Detective Arizona Robbins was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"I'm pretty sure you've dislocated your shoulder, but I'd like an X-ray to confirm nothing else is damaged". Callie nodded at the nurse and sent Karev for an X-ray, thinking instead back to the blonde haired woman and wondering if she were gay.

Arizona found herself at the coffee cart and ordered an Americano. She felt as if the air had just been squeezed out of her lungs. She bumped into a tall good-looking salt and pepper haired man.

"Sorry, my fault, I wasn't watching where I was, Jeez, do you have to be stunning to work in this hospital. I just met the most beautiful woman and now you, I mean, wow"

The man laughed and extended his hand "Mark Sloan, Plastics"

"Detective Arizona Robbins, pleased to meet you"

"Are you ok?" Mark asked the Officer "you seem kinda spooked"

"I'm fine, she was just, ah, wow" Arizona turned on her super magic smile, the one which fully showed her dimples "I just wasn't expecting to meet someone as beautiful. Anyway, I have to go, so, sorry once again and er, oooh, Pound Cake. Can I have some Pound Cake please?"

Mark walked off giving one last look to the strange Detective, and what the hell was a Pound Cake.

The X-ray confirmed the dislocated shoulder; Callie was just re-setting it when Arizona walked back into the cubicle.

"Okay, on three. One, two"

"Ow".

"It hurts less if you're not expecting it". Callie had re-set the shoulder and was preparing to discharge Karev.

"So, light duties for two weeks, ice the shoulder regularly and you're good to go"

"Thanks Doc. Robbins, let's go"

"Thank you Dr Torres" Arizona offered her hand to the surgeon again, giving her that dimpled smile "I hope to see you again under better circumstances. Thanks again".

With that, the blonde was gone and the brunette felt an emptiness and sadness for not having asked her out. She turned to see Mark grinning at her.

"Ah, so you were the beautiful woman blondie was gushing about and called beautiful"

"What?" It was too late, the Officer had already gone.

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

It had been three weeks since Karev had dislocated his shoulder and three weeks since Arizona had been unable to get a certain doctor from her mind. She had had numerous one night stands in that time, but they had made her feel worse. Usually the scent and taste of a woman would abate the loneliness, but having finally met the woman of her dreams, all these women did was make her want to seek the doctor out even more.

Pushing the thoughts of Calliope from her mind, she concentrated on the task at hand. In a matter of minutes they were raiding a known drug den. Fortunately the planning for this had taken up her time since meeting the doctor and this would soon be over. They would have in their possession millions of pounds worth of drugs, information on the drug cartels and if they were lucky Jorge Martinez.

Arizona had been after Martinez for years. Every time she had been close, something or someone had tipped him off and he eluded her. Not today though, she felt it in her bones.

As if on cue, it was on. The building was raided and men and women flew from the building. She was on the roof and she saw Martinez clambering on the guttering. She chased after him. He was athletic and the chase between the two of them was long and drawn out. Eventually one of them would tire or fall.

Arizona's family were Marines and as such her stamina and strength were second to none. As she raced around the roof of a three storey building she heard Martinez stumble, as soon as he came into view, she tried to grab his shirt but it was too late, the garment ripped and he fell.

"Shit. This is Detective Robbins; I'm going to need an ambulance".

Dr Callie Torres had kept herself busy since meeting the blonde detective. Mark had told her what Arizona had said and they worked out that she had been talking about Callie. She was gutted that she had not asked the woman out and now she had disappeared without a trace.

Callie had been paged to a particularly bad fall. As far as she could tell on first sight the

Patient had broken both femurs, shattered their patella, broken their left arm and fractured their right and numerous ribs. Oh yeah, she was going to rock this surgery. She steeled a smile when she heard a voice behind her that she recognised and had been dreaming of for weeks.

"Yeah well, he is under arrest so I am not going anywhere. You let me in or I will have you arrested Sheppard, am I clear?" With that the door slammed shut and she felt the presence of the woman who was occupying her dreams behind her.

"Book OR2 and page Yang, she is on my service today. This is going to be a long one".

"Dr Torres, I will need to observe"

"Ah, no, Detective Robbins. This man has fallen, in fact by the look of those clothes you could say pushed, so no, you cannot observe"

Arizona stepped into Callie's personal space "Pushed? Dr Torres, I have certain privileges given to me by the United States Government and this man is in my care, despite what you may think. I will be observing his operation and if you or any or the staff at this hospital get in my way, I will not hesitate to bring down the full force of the Law upon them. Is that clear?"

With that Arizona turned on her heel and followed the signs to OR2.

"Damn" thought Callie, that woman is fiery and hot. People rarely stood up to her and the fact this woman had made her even hotter.

The surgery took hours as Callie had expected. She and Yang often looked up to find the detective stretched out in her seat in the gallery above their heads.

"So I heard about McLane's blow out earlier"

"What Yang? Who are you talking about?"

"Officer Dimples up there. John McLane, Die Hard? No? Jeez Callie"

"You heard about that?"

"Everyone heard about that. She's hot"

"She's also mean"

"What? Are you kidding me? You accused her of pushing McCokehead off a three storey building. He probably thought he could fly".

"Christina"

"Whatever. Look, roomie, I can tell you like her. Hell I like her. She is as passionate about her job as you are about yours. Maybe start with sorry".

Yang was right of course she was. She'd apologise as soon as she was finished.

Once the surgery was over and she was cleaned up, Callie sought out the Detective. She found her at Martinez's bedside. Arizona was curled up on the chair, her jacket loosely around her for warmth. She heard the doctor enter the room and roused herself from her awkward slumber.

"Detective Robbins, I wanted to"

"Dr Torres, I wanted to"

Both women laughed, aware of the impending apology when out of the corner of her eye Arizona sensed movement at the door. She saw a familiar looking man who she could not place raise a gun to Martinez.

At the same time as hearing three shots fired, she threw herself on top of the doctor, forcing her down to the ground with her own body protecting the Latina's.

Callie barely had time to register the beautiful blonde's body pressed to her before she whispered "are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine".

With that the blonde was on her feet. She glanced at Martinez who was dead, he had been shot by a professional she noted one in the head and two in the chest and ran after the gunman.

She tore after the man only to see him fast approaching a white van. The man turned and stopped and looked at her. He raised his gun to her head and she waited. Instead the man took aim at her thigh and pulled the trigger as Arizona's world went black.

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

What the crap had just happened? She was about to apologise to Arizona when she had pulled her to the ground and her patient had been shot dead. She picked up the phone straight away and heard herself say "page the Chief; we have a shooter in the hospital".

It's fair to say that chaos ensued, it turned out that the shooter had left the scene of the crime. Callie's pager went off and when she saw who she had been paged to, she feared the worst. Thankfully, the bullet had only grazed Arizona's thigh, missing all major arteries. Callie had patched Arizona up in no time and although her shift had finished hours earlier, she found herself at the Detective's bedside.

Arizona woke herself up with a start and assessed her injuries. She was alive and seemed to only have a cut where the bullet had grazed her. It had needed stitches but she was ok. He had had the drop on her, by rights she should be dead, she wasn't just lucky, the man had intended to slow her pursuit and not to kill her.

"Hey" said a voice from her right.

"Calliope"

Wait, how does she know my name? "How are you feeling? You should play the lottery with your luck"

"I'm ok. It wasn't luck, he could have killed me, but he didn't. Something is going on and I don't know what"

"Well you need to rest, I'm sure whatever it is will wait"

At that, both of their bosses appeared at the door.

"Chief"

Chief Sheppard of Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and the Police Chief Commissioner Webber looked on at the two women before sharing a knowing look and entering the room. Webber spoke first.

"Robbins, as you know we have been trying to bring down Martinez for a long time. What you will not know is that his main rival Preston Burke has the Seattle Police Department in his pocket. I hate dirty cops and I have been working to find out who is on the take and it seems it is easier to identify who isn't, namely you, Karev, Altman and Avery. Now I want everyone taken down, but it seems that you and Dr Torres here are getting in their way. I believe your lives are in danger and I want you Robbins to go off the grid and protect Torres.

We will work to bring down this threat and arrest those tainting my city. In this bag you will find comms devices, money, IDs, clothes, essentials to disappear. Now it won't be easy, but this is a credible threat".

Callie went to speak but was interrupted by Sheppard. "I know you will miss your friends and surgeries Torres, but your only alternative is to stay here and to be found and shot. Not fun. Detective Robbins is a highly decorated Officer and will protect you".

Arizona looked over at the Latina and caught the scowl on her face. Jeez, that woman was a fire-cracker, I bet she's a definite fire-cracker in bed, damn it Robbins, pay attention, you need to protect her, not seduce her.

Shortly after the two men left the women looked at each other.

"Look Dr Torres, I'm sorry, but we have to do this. I like this as much as you do, I promise you".

The Latina proceeded to pace the room speaking Spanish. When she appeared to calm down, Arizona simply stated "we'd best make a move and get out of here".

Callie looked guiltily at her leg, "you will need dressings, let me get some for you".

After gathering their things, the women were on their way. The chief had leant them an unmarked car, so they were safe to travel, for now.

"So where to?"

"Las Vegas. If I can't work, I can at least have some fun".

"Ok, but you can take the first shift at driving".

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

They arrived in Las Vegas, both grubby, exhausted and hungry. Arizona had found a motel for them to stay at and Callie had point blank refused.

"Uh uh, no freakin' way am I staying in some Godforsaken place run by some psycho and his dead mother, we are staying somewhere nice"

"Callie, we can't, we don't have enough cash"

"I am a Torres, there is no such thing as not enough cash". With that Callie marched into the reception of the Bellagio and within minutes was clutching the key card to a suite. Arizona laughed and shook her head. This woman was incredible.

The suite was huge with two Queen sized beds and a massive bathroom. The long drive had worn Arizona out and she needed a bath, sleep and sustenance, as did Callie.

"Here, let me run you a bath Arizona, that dressing needs changing". As well as running a bath, Callie rang down to reception and ordered a bottle of tequila and 2 Medium Rare Fillet Steaks. By the time the bath had been run, Arizona was fast asleep on the bed. Callie removed the blondes shoes and went to unpack their things.

A knock at the door interrupted her pottering, and she welcomed the sight of the food and booze. She took the salt pot and emptied a good amount into the bath, topping up with hot water. She poured herself a shot of Tequila, downed it, repeated the action and went to wake the blonde.

"Arizona. Arizona, honey, you need to wake up"

"What? No! Sleepy"

"Come on sweetheart, you've got to wake up. Food's here now".

At the promise of food, Arizona opened eyes, suddenly aware that Callie had called her honey and sweetheart, and that it had sounded pretty awesome.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long, 20 minutes maybe"

The blonde stretched, exposing her taut midriff. "Now that's what I call a power nap".

Callie blushed at the expanse of skin on display and turned her back. This woman had such an effect on her. She could feel her heartbeat racing.

"I've run you a bath; you should have that first and then food".

Callie turned to leave as Arizona was taking off her pants. "Um, Calliope, can you help me please?" Arizona motioned towards the dressing.

"Sure". Callie's fingers lightly brushed Arizona's thigh causing both women's breath to catch in their throat. Arizona concentrated on the beautiful face in front of her, those dark brown orbs drawing her soul into the depths of the other woman, those incredible full lips which were suddenly on hers. The kiss was deep, unexpected and passionate. Arizona parted her lips slightly as Callie's tongue deepened the kiss and explored Arizona's mouth.

Arizona felt her stomach contract and the blood rush to her core, her head was spinning and the kiss was the most exquisite thing she had experienced when suddenly she felt a rip as the bandage was pulled from her leg.

"Hurts less when you don't expect it"

Fuck. The woman of her dreams had just given her the most incredible kiss, but she had done it to distract her from removing the dressing. Perfect. Arizona composed herself and walked to the bathroom, to submerge herself in the salty water; soon to be mixed with her frustrated tears.

Callie stood up from the bed and touched her own lips. That was the most incredible kiss she had ever felt. It had felt like two soul mates fusing together, for a bond never to be broken and she knew, just knew that from the look Arizona had just given her, she thought she had done it as a distraction rather than because she wanted to. In truth, it was both. She didn't want the woman to hurt and she wanted, no needed to kiss her again.

She went and poured herself another shot and set one out for the blonde. She also ate her dinner. Soon Arizona had finished her bath and was stood in a robe in front of her.

"I hope you don't mind but I started without you"

"No, of course. Do you want to take a look"? Callie's eyebrows raised and her pulse quickened hell yeah. Sensing the mood change in Callie, Arizona added "at my thigh".

"Of course, Arizona". Callie dressed the wound and was happy with how it was healing. She gave Arizona a shot of tequila and some paracetamol and went to have a bath herself.

Soon the women were both fed and bathed and felt momentarily some semblance of normality. That night they fell asleep in separate beds sharing the same dream.

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

The women had no concept of time and when they finally awoke it was evening. Arizona had woken first and had gone to buy some essentials from the store. When she came back to the room she had found the Latina in her underwear and sunglasses dancing to MTV.

Arizona stood in the doorway revelling in the sight. Callie was definitely all woman. She had the most amazing curves. She had legs that she wanted to wrap around her waist, an ass that was the most delicious thing she had ever spied and her breasts were peaking out of her bra, begging to be touched. She compelled herself to stand still, to not walk over there, wrap the woman around her and walk her possessively to the bed. To then ravish her body to kiss and lick her and knead those perfect mounds with her

"Arizona"

"What? Sorry, I. What?"

"Are you ok there, you seemed to have zoned out"

"Er, yeah, fine. I'm fine. I got you something"

"For me? Cool!"

The Latina ran over to her and grabbed the gift from her hands.

"Hey grabby" Arizona teased. "This is yours". She passed Callie a bag which contained underwear; a black cocktail dress which she knew would hug Callie in all the very best places and a pair of killer heels. Arizona knew how to shop, and she knew the brunette needed some fun and pampering.

Callie broke out the megawatt smile and beamed at Arizona. "Thank you Arizona, how did you know"?

"I could tell, you know. I know it's tough being away from everyone and I thought we could have a bit of fun. Go for a nice meal, go to the Casino. I mean, we are hot women Calliope, we deserve a bit of fun".

Callie couldn't help but notice that Arizona had said that last sentence coquettishly. The blonde was hot, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about that kiss and since Erica she had suddenly awoken to the beauty of women. Sleeping with Mark had cemented it for her really, and now here was this gorgeous woman with the most amazing dimples, eyes and body flirting with her, encouraging that they have hot fun together. At least that was Callie's take on it.

"Ok, so, let's both get ready and let's rock this joint". The two women giggled, flirted and danced through their preparations. They downed a number of shots of Tequila while getting ready and soon both women were dressed.

"Wow. Detective Robbins, you look amazing". The blonde had settled for killer heels, black pants and a blue top which showed her strong arms and ample cleavage. She had topped it off with a black jacket and she looked beautiful. Feminine and sassy.

"You're not looking too bad there yourself Dr Torres". Arizona's choice was perfect for Callie. The dress and shoes showed off her perfect legs and the neckline scooped to show just enough cleavage to be relatively decent but more than enough to drive Arizona wild.

"Wow. After you". Arizona placed her hand on the small of Callie's back as she opened the door to guide her through; she circled her thumb slightly and watched as she saw goosebumps appear on Callie's strong forearms.

They headed straight to dinner; both of them ordering wine, Callie ordered a large glass of an Argentinean Malbec, while Arizona ordered a large glass of a New Zealand Sauvignon Blanc. Despite the relaxed atmosphere, Arizona was still aware of her surroundings and did not sense a threat towards the doctor or herself.

"Can you believe I got married in Vegas?"

Arizona laughed, "no I can't"

"I was young, in love, at least that was before he cheated on me and broke my heart and I fell in love with a woman and got my heart broken again"

Arizona sipped her wine, processing this new information, contemplating what it meant or could mean for them both.

"Love can be cruel" she answered simply.

"Yes it can, still, I'm all over that now, waiting for the next adventure. This is kinda exciting, people wanting to kill us, being protected by a badass spy"

"I am not a spy Calliope"

"Whatever, you know the point is, this is more fun than I thought this would be. So tell me about yourself Detective Robbins"

"Not much to tell, pretty boring really. Army brat, parents moved all over. Oh, I am not named after the state though, I'll tell you that much. Been in love once. Joanne, now she broke my heart, or maybe Cindy Crawford did, I don't know, but I love being in the Police. I wanted to be a surgeon too. In fact I could still be a Paediatric surgeon. After my brother died I wanted to serve and protect and the Police just seemed the best way to it".

Callie placed her hand on top of Arizona's "I'm sorry about your brother"

"Thank you Calliope. Calliope, so what about you, that's an unusual name"

"Only my parents and sister call me that, Aria. She's a pain, but I love her. My family are very spiritual and religious people, a very learned family"

"I can tell. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman". The two women locked eyes and felt the mood shift, they knew something would happen between them, it was just a matter of when and who made the first move

After dinner they made their way to the Casino. Callie seemed really relaxed and took the whole experience in her stride. It was fair to say that everywhere she went both men and women checked her out. Arizona could feel the green eyed monster raising his ugly head, and while she knew there was no reasoning with a monster, she tried to keep her emotions hidden.

They moved to a Blackjack table and Arizona watched as the men fawned over the brunette who had just sat down at their table. She stood behind Callie and pressed herself up against the seated woman's back. She heard the breath catch in her throat and noticed as her chest flushed red. Blackjack indeed she thought to herself.

Callie was suddenly having difficulty concentrating on her hand and lost track of the counting she had been trying to do. She turned and glared at the blonde who shrugged her shoulders and set the dimples on full display.

After playing at the table for a while, the women moved to a Roulette table. Arizona was now seriously on the verge of losing to the green eyed monster and watched as some drunken guy blatantly stared at Callie's breasts. Arizona brushed Callie's arm and whispered into Callie's ear "how about we make this interesting?"

Callie turned to face the blonde "what did you have in mind Detective Robbins?"

"How about red we stay put and black I take you upstairs and have my way with you"

Callie felt a sudden rush a blood to her core and a heat surge all over her body. "If you are bored Arizona, you just have to say"

"I didn't say that I was bored Calliope, I just really want to take you upstairs and I think you want me to take you upstairs"

She did, she really did. She was praying for black big time.

"Maybe"

"Maybe?" Arizona caught the shy smile from Callie and grinned, just as the Croupier declared no more bets. The ball landed on 33 black, both women exhaled the breath that had caught in their throats.

"So, Calliope, let's get out of here", those blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

The women rode the elevator in silence, both keen to get back to the suite and take their relationship to the next level.

As the elevator pinged announcing their arrival at their destination, Arizona hung back taking in the exquisite view of Callie's ass, accentuated by those heels and the dress that was caressing her olive skin, disappearing closer to their room, and the pick of queen size beds.

Callie opened the door to their suite and was closely followed by Arizona. Arizona slammed the door closed with her foot and pushed Callie against the door, suddenly her hands were all over the Latina's body and their mouths were crushed in a passionate kiss.

Callie's head was swimming with arousal. The blonde was driving her crazy with lust. They moved as one towards the bed, desperately trying to undress each other. Arizona unzipped Callie's dress and Callie's hands sought out the zipper on Arizona's pants. The women flicked their shoes off as clothes were discarded as a lesbian Hansel and Gretel trail was left towards the bed.

Arizona pushed Callie on to the bed, finally breaking their kiss. She drew herself back onto her knees and took in the sight in front of her. The lingerie that Arizona had bought Callie looked incredible. The blonde drank in the sight and confidently touched the material of the bra, kneading the left breast with her strong hands.

Callie gasped audibly at the pressure and felt her wetness pool between her legs. Arizona ran her hand the length of the brunette's stomach and moved to the catch of Callie's bra. She deftly undid Callie's bra with one hand, at which Callie let out a deep and sultry laugh.

"Smooth Robbins, smooth"

Arizona raised her eyebrow, "I have other skills I can show you too, if you're lucky"

"Oh I hope so". With that Arizona gently bit the exposed nipple and ran her tongue over the areola. Beneath her she could feel the brunette squirm and the heat coursing through her veins.

Arizona slowly moved down the brunette's body and paused to kiss Callie's inner thigh. Arizona ran her thumb the length of Callie's leg and eased her thumb underneath Callie's panties and straight into Callie's wetness.

"Fuck" Arizona muttered to herself, "you are so wet Callie"

"Oh God". The brunette bucked underneath the blonde, revelling in the sudden intimate touch.

Arizona hooked her thumbs onto the flimsy material and slowly removed the panties. Arizona let out an inaudible moan, she could smell the brunette's arousal and the scent was intoxicating. She licked her lips in anticipation and prepared herself to tease the Latina.

Arizona was intending to tease Callie and to take her time. She had wanted to make love to this woman ever since she had laid eyes on her and she was going enjoy this.

Arizona gently licked the length of Callie's opening. Dear God, the taste of her was going to kill her; she had never tasted anything as incredible in her life. She settled on her elbows and proceeded to gently and slowly lick her clitoris.

Callie was peppering the air with Spanish expletives, never before had someone made her feel like this. She bucked her hips seeking out additional pressure for Arizona, but she had no intention of obliging. Callie groaned in frustration, accepting that Arizona was setting the pace and trusting that the end result would be well worth it.

Arizona continued slowly making love to Callie. She could feel the orgasm start to build as she quickened the delicate licks directed at the now throbbing nub.

"Oh fuck, Arizona, oh God, please". Callie felt herself on the edge of her orgasm as one final flick of Arizona's tongue sent her over the edge. Callie's orgasm was loud and the most intense she had felt. She slowly felt herself coming back to reality when Arizona roughly plunged two fingers deep inside her.

Callie let out a feral moan as Arizona proceeded to pump her fingers hard and fast inside her. Arizona felt the walls of Callie's uterus start to contract; she hooked her fingers back on themselves and pressed firmly on Callie's G-spot. The wail from Callie told her that she had found it as she firmly pressed with her fingers and flicked the woman's erogenous zone with her tongue.

Callie had thought that her first orgasm was big, but the ferocity of the second nearly caused her to black out. She lay there, spent, unable to move. Arizona kissed her way up Callie's body and pulled her into an embrace.

"That was amazing"

"That's one word for it. Arizona that was incredible"

"Yeah, that was". Arizona placed a kiss on Callie's crown. "You're amazing".

Callie flipped the women so that she was now on top of Arizona. "Want to see how much?"

Callie removed Arizona's underwear and she stopped to marvel at the sight of Arizona's nakedness. "Wow". The blonde truly had an incredible figure. She was strong yet feminine, curves and definition in an unspoken balance.

Callie ran her hands across Arizona's breasts and took the bud into her mouth. For Callie sleeping with a woman felt so different to being with a man. She could not get enough of the woman lying beneath her, a feeling that never resonated with her when being intimate with a man.

Callie moved further down the blonde until she was facing Arizona's sex. She deftly removed the panties which were now drenched and immediately sunk her tongue as deep into the woman as possible. Her technique was the opposite of Arizona's. Callie was attempting to devour the woman.

"Calliope, oh God, yes, right there". Callie smiled to herself and proceeded to enter two fingers into the blonde, working her fingers and tongue until she felt the impending force of Arizona's orgasm.

"Yeah, definitely skilled Calliope". The two women laughed as they fell into a comfortable embrace and eventually to sleep.

The next day was spent in bed, getting to know each other, ordering room service and slowly falling in love. It had been two weeks since they had fled Seattle and they knew eventually they would need to deal with the situation they were faced with, just not quite yet.

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

The sun was shining into their suite and Arizona could hear Callie in the bathroom. She was dressed in jeans and a white vest with a shirt over the top. Something had told Arizona to wear her gun holster today and she always listened to her gut instinct.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, strange as they had yet to order breakfast as they had planned on taking in some sights today. Arizona looked through the spy hole but could not see anyone, by now her Spidey senses were tingling. She took her weapon, flipped off the safety and opened the door slowly. As she did, the door was kicked open and a woman forced her way into the room. Arizona kicked the intruder, slammed the door shut and pushed the heel of her hand into the woman's nose. The woman died instantly. Marines training.

"Shit". Arizona worked quickly. She recognised the woman as Reid, which meant that Webber was right, her and Callie were in trouble. Reid was wearing a Kevlar vest which she removed from the woman. She patted her down and removed Reid's guns and knives. She moved to the bed and started packing their things. She removed a back pack and put the weapons inside. She found her own Kevlar jacket and put it on underneath her shirt.

"Arizona, I. Holy crap. Arizona, why is there a dead woman in our room?" Arizona ran to the woman and put her finger on the Latina's lips.

"Calliope, they found us. We have to go. I can only assume that more will be coming. You need to get dressed. Quickly".

Within minutes the women were ready to leave. Callie was wearing the jacket from the dead woman and while she was scared, she knew Las Vegas was no longer safe.

"Callie, I need you to stay behind me and do exactly what I say. I need to keep you safe, honey, and if you do what I say we will get out of this, I promise. Ok."

"Ok".

"Ok. Let's do this". With that, the women stood and prepared to leave the room. Callie stood behind Arizona and waited for Arizona to make her move. Slowly the blonde opened the door and peered down the hallway. No-one was visible, so the women started their slow walk towards the exit.

Arizona could hear the slow and measured approach of someone with a hostess trolley. Arizona held her hand behind her to stop Callie. Arizona raised her gun and waited. Suddenly she saw movement as a man fired at the women. Arizona didn't hesitate and shot the gunman.

The women stalked towards the dead man and Arizona quickly stripped the body of weapons, putting them in the backpack. She took one of the guns and gave it to Callie.

"Calliope, take this" she switched the safety off "try not to shoot me with it, ok". Arizona gave her a nervy but comforting smile.

The women resumed their hurried walk and started down the stairwell. Behind them the heard a woman's scream. "Callie, we need to move, now".

The women were hit by a wall of noise as they entered the Casino. Arizona's eyes skimmed for potential threats, she noticed Charles Percy near the slots, eyeing her movements.

The women walked with purpose as Percy made his move. Arizona had not expected Percy to open fire in a public place, but all of this was new territory for her. Suddenly the sound of gunfire was heard above the normally happy sounds of the Casino. Arizona raised her weapon and shot her former colleague. Chaos broke out, people ran and screamed.

Arizona glanced at Callie to check she was safe. They were nearly at the door. "Just a little further honey". The women ran outside and saw a man exit a yellow Lamborghini and hand a valet the keys. Arizona knew her next move. She nodded towards the woman and grappled the keys from the valet. Callie ran to the passenger side and Arizona leapt into the driver's side. The doors closed and the car roared into action, getting up to 60MPH in 3 seconds.

"Callie, I need you to look in the bag and get the phone. I also need you to call the following number". Within a few moments the phone was ringing and an abrupt voice answered.

"Chief, it's me, Robbins. I know, I know. They found us Chief, I don't know how, but we're coming back. There is no point in hiding Chief; we might as well be near friends. Ok, I'll call you when we're 40 minutes out. Over".

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

Arizona was driving at 180MPH and watched as the black SUV that had been following them slowly disappeared from view.

"Callie, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Fine, I'm fine. People are dying Arizona"

"I know. I killed most of them. It was them or us sweetie"

"I know that, it's just so hard"

"Try and get some rest, Calliope, we'll take it in turns to drive. It's a long drive".

They stopped for gas an hour into their journey doing that speed over a sustained basis meant that while they made good distance, the petrol consumption was high. It was as they were approaching Death Valley that Arizona had an idea.

"Callie, honey, how much money do we have left?"

"A few thou, why?"

"I have a plan"

Shortly after Callie was following Arizona in an old Mustang that they had just bought for cash. Arizona had explained that the beautiful piece of machinery she was driving was going to find it's way at the bottom of the Canyon, a yellow fireball to throw any potential followers off the scent and buy them some time.

Arizona flattened the gas pedal with a brick and threw herself from the vehicle, watching as it disappeared and made a spectacular and expensive mess.

Callie took the next driving shift. She drove at a more sensible speed, secretly enjoying driving the muscle car. They stopped occasionally for food and gas, but the drive was uneventful, a change in fortune they both welcomed.

The women were shattered, and as Arizona drove them into Seattle, she felt safe. She did not know how this would end, but she knew that she was going to protect the woman who was quietly snoring next to her. She had fallen for her hard, yeah; it was definitely going to be a U-haul on the second date and a cat on the third. The surgeon had captivated her and she knew she would give her life to save her, if it came to that.

Callie must have felt the City approaching as she woke up and smiled.

"We're home"

"Yes we are sweetie. I need you to call Mark and tell him we are coming to the Hospital. I am going to speak to Chief Sheppard and get him to lock SGMW down and then I know you will be ok"

"But where are you going?"

"I have to go to the Precinct honey. I have to end this. We need to move on with our life without fear"

"Ok. I just want you to be safe"

"Me too".

Mark was waiting for them to arrive and fielded Callie to where they were going to contain her. Arizona spoke to Sheppard and apologised for the inconvenience but she knew the fondness and esteem the staff held for Callie.

Arizona stopped finally to speak to Callie.

"Hey beautiful. I have to go now, I've spoken to Webber and he is expecting me in. This is the only way we can be safe. I know it's really soon, but I love you Calliope and I will see you soon"

"I love you too, Arizona. Please come back to me. At least let me dress that wound for you"

Arizona kissed her temple, "of course you can, and I would appreciate that. And you can do it again tonight when I come home to you".

They shared a tender kiss goodbye and Arizona drove towards the Police Station, hoping that she hadn't just lied to her girlfriend.

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

As Arizona arrived at her place of work, she steeled herself, trying not to betray the emotion she was feeling. She entered her floor to slow applause; those few still standing it seemed were those who could be trusted.

Her eyes landed on Karev "Good to see you Alex"

"Good to see you too, Robbins".

Their exchange was cut short as the Chief cleared his throat and stood in front of the whiteboard peppered with pictures and drawings of the web of deceit that had descended onto his City. Some of the faces Arizona recognised. She stepped forward silently,

picking up a red pen and drawing a cross on the faces of those targets she had neutralised.

Along the faces of those she had recognised, she saw the face of the man who had shot her. She had trained with him all those years ago, that was why she recognised him and why he had allowed her to live. That was some messed up loyalty.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we will be taking down the rest of the people on this chart. I would prefer them to feel the weight of the Law, but if they are a threat, you take them down. Some of these are ex colleagues, ex friends. I stress the word ex. They are no longer the people you knew. They are a threat to you, to your families, to all that is good. I expect you to do your jobs people. You are the best, let's go get 'em".

In Arizona's absence, Webber's team had planned for this moment meticulously. They were going to root out the dirty cops in their City and take down a major scumbag.

The raid was quick and effective; they took down most of the perpetrators with the exception of Preston Burke. Arizona was leant against her car, smoking a cigarette when out of the corner of her eye; she saw a figure that looked like Burke enter the house at the bottom of the lane. Instead of calling for back up, she stubbed the cigarette out with her toe and took off in the direction Burke had headed towards.

She entered the house with her weapon raised and proceeded to search the rooms.

"Detective Robbins, I see you found me, but without backup"

"Give it up Burke, you have nowhere to go. Your team have been neutralised and you are on your own"

"I can't go to Jail, Robbins, not me. You did well to evade my team".

And with that Burke took his own life. Their nightmare was finally over.

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

**Contains some adult language and themes.**

Six months later and the women had moved at typical lesbian speed and were living together; they hadn't yet bought a cat, but they were deeply in love and happy. Their relationship had blossomed and both women were content.

Except Arizona wasn't fully. She knew that it was stupid but she just could not distance herself from the nagging voice that kept reminding her that Callie was bisexual. Being a gold star lesbian herself, Arizona had never had intercourse with a man. People had always said to her "how can you know you're gay if you've never had the alternative?" That showed their narrow-mindedness and was not something she paid any attention to. You didn't need to experience the dichotomies of sexual preference if you knew it in your heart.

Callie on the other hand, well Callie had a lot of experience. Good. Bad. Indifferent. With both men and women. Arizona knew that she was a good lover, oh yeah did she know; but the thought of Callie needing something that she couldn't give her, well, wait, that wasn't strictly true, was it?

Arizona had been thinking about purchasing a strap-on for a while. It wasn't something she relied upon in her armoury to bed women, but every now and then, it was perfect. She didn't want Callie to ever want another man again, and in her head, she had decided that she was going to give Callie something to think about. She wanted to show Callie that she could give Callie everything in her life she needed, in all aspects of it.

The women hadn't talked about the introduction of sex toys into their sex life, but Arizona knew the Latina was relaxed and open to her sexuality. Never before had she met a woman so overtly sexual, without even trying. The brunette oozed sex appeal in everything that she said and did. Arizona was grateful to spend her life with that woman and wanted to feel that familiar power and release that came with wielding a phallus, particularly if the curvaceous Latina was on the receiving end.

Finding herself with a rare day off, Arizona had been to make her purchase and was more than happy with the results of her retail therapy. She had tidied their flat and made dinner, and was eager to take her new purchase out for a test drive. She had the harness on underneath her jeans and just needed Callie to come home from work.

As she heard the key in the door, she picked up the glass of red she had poured for Callie and headed to the door.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Arizona asked, bringing the taller woman towards her in a passionate embrace.

The women sat and ate the dinner Arizona had prepared and it was only when they were sitting on the sofa with Arizona massaging her tired feet while Callie drank her second glass of red, that she acknowledged how attentive the blonde was being.

"That feels so good Arizona; you should have a day off more often if this is the treatment that I get"

"What? A woman can't spoil her girlfriend without being accused of having ulterior motives"

Callie laughed a deep throaty chuckle "you mean you don't have an ulterior motive, Detective Robbins?"

With that, Arizona scooped the brunette up in her arms and carried her towards their bedroom. "I always want you, Callie; having a day off just gave me lots of time to think about what I'm going to do to you".

Callie gasped. She loved that Arizona was so, well, butch. She was definitely the top in this relationship and she loved how the blonde made her feel, and how much the blonde wanted her. Callie was used to people running out on her, cheating on her, leaving her in car parks. Arizona would not do that to her.

Callie was quickly brought out of her daydream as Arizona dumped her unceremoniously in the middle but near the foot of the bed.

"Arizona? What the?" Callie was silenced as Arizona kissed her roughly, the blonde practically ripped the top Callie was wearing as she pulled it over her head and hurriedly undid her jeans and removed them and her panties in one fluid motion.

Callie's head started to swim. Arizona was being so dominant. She was not scared as such, but this side to Arizona was new. Sure, she had been the aggressor on many occasions, but this was unchartered territory. She knew she was all in though and shivered in the anticipation of what Arizona had in mind for her.

Arizona caught the appearance of goose bumps on Callie's soft skin and smirked to herself. Oh yeah, Callie was into this.

Arizona stalked her way up the bed and removed the final item of Callie's clothing. She gently caressed the brunette's breasts and feathered them with kisses. "Beautiful. You are so beautiful Callie, do you know that? You drive me wild. You are so sexy!" As if to emphasise her point she inserted two fingers into the woman, revelling in the feeling of experiencing Callie's arousal.

Arizona moved off the bed and kneeled on the floor; she undid her own jeans and pulled the woman further down the bed so that Callie could easily rest her thighs on the blonde's shoulders. As she proceeded to remove her jeans she savoured in the taste and scent of her girlfriend. Pleased that she could multi-task, she inserted the dildo that she had hidden by the bed into the O-ring and positioned the flat portion against her, moaning at the sensation of the toy and the effect her tongue was having on her girlfriend.

Normally Arizona liked to tease Callie, to bring her to the point of release and to then stop, only to build the tempo again; but she had no intention of doing that this evening. Callie's release was quick and quiet; Arizona saw that her chest had flushed outwardly signalling her orgasm.

Arizona raised herself off the floor, picked up her girlfriend and moved her up the bed. She bent down and kissed Callie tenderly. "I missed you".

"I can tell". Callie could taste herself on Arizona's lips. She proceeded to kiss the blonde deeper. As she did so, Arizona moved her hand, Callie expecting to feel Arizona's hand in between them. However, Arizona had moved her hand to guide the shaft, which she did without notice. She pulled back from the kiss to look into Callie's eyes as she suddenly entered her with the entire length, using her hand to guide her.

Callie's eyes widened at the sudden penetration and drew in a loud but steady breath. "Fuck, Arizona? What?"

"Sh, baby, it's ok. I'm going to show you that the only penis you will ever need is mine".

Arizona slowly and steadily withdrew the shaft, stopping before it come out entirely, and driving the whole thing back in quickly and with force.

"Oh God, Arizona, that feels so good. Fuck"

"That's what I'm doing baby. Tomorrow, you will definitely know that I have fucked you good and proper. Better than anyone else, including Mark"

"Oh God, yeah, so much better than Mark" Callie echoed.

Arizona picked up the pace slightly and started to thrust into her woman harder and faster, the Latina's moans and Spanish expletives reiterated that Arizona was achieving her aim. She grabbed the thighs that were wrapped around her and moved her girlfriend's position so that Callie's ankles were next to Arizona's ears.

Arizona slowed her strokes right down and sought to increase the tempo at a steady but growing pace.

"Look at you taking me fully, you like that, don't you baby?"

Callie answered in a breathless moan "yes"

"It feels so good, doesn't it Calliope?"

"Oh, God, yes. Please Arizona?" Callie was begging her for release. The blonde had indeed increased her tempo and the balance of pleasure and pain and being so deliciously filled was taking Callie to the brink of a climax the ferocity of which she had never experienced before.

Without warning, Arizona withdrew from Callie. Callie balked at the loss; however, Arizona stalked to the side of the bed and flipped the woman onto her front. Callie looked like a wild animal. Her hair was strewn; her skin was aglow with exertion and her breathing ragged. Arizona's strong hands were once again on her as they drew her up onto her knees.

When Arizona was satisfied that her prey was in the optimal position, she again plunged the length of the shaft deep inside her girlfriend. The force of the sudden penetration caused Callie's arms to give out as her position shifted.

Arizona groaned at the sudden pressure and placed her hands on Callie's delicate waist. She used the strength in her arms to move the woman away from her and then in a synchronised motion rocked her hips forward and pulled the woman back. Callie let out a feral moan as Arizona too, vocalised the exquisite nature of the sensation.

Arizona was close and knew that Callie was too. As she repeated the same synchronised motions bringing both women towards release, she found her voice, accentuating her words with the thrust of her hips.

"You. Are. Mine. No-one else will do this to you. Only me. Oh God, yes. You feel so good baby, so good". With that Arizona's orgasm came crashing in waves. As Callie heard Arizona's climax, she too was pushed over the brink. "Oh yes".

Arizona gently removed the toy from Callie and herself; she tenderly wrapped her arms around Callie and drew the woman into her, kissing her gently.

"Are you ok baby? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I'm amazing. It did hurt, but it's good hurt. Wow. Arizona, that was the most intense climax of my life, like ever"

Arizona laughed, "Good. That was kind of the intention Calliope"

"How long have you wanted to do that?"

"Like forever. I love you"

"I love you too, Arizona".

As the women lay there, spent, Arizona smiled to herself, oh yes, she was pretty sure she could give Callie everything she ever needed.

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

They had been together nearly two years when their relationship drastically changed. Arizona had bought a set of matching wedding bands and had asked Callie's father for his daughter's hand in marriage, which he had agreed to; seeing how much his daughter was loved. Arizona just needed to pluck up the courage and propose.

Arizona had been working on a very hard case, a drug cartel using children as drug mules, which had taken up all of her time and energy. It was fair to say she was in a dark place; Callie keeping her sane and grounded.

On this particular night, Callie had been called into an emergency and Arizona was working her way through a bottle of 20 year old Auchentoshan. She had poured herself a good two fingered measure and grabbed the Marlboro Reds she had bought earlier and headed to the entrance of their building. Callie hated her smoking and Arizona did not want the flat to smell of smoke.

She sat of the front stoop and lit her cigarette. She hated the fact that she sometimes smoked, but it helped her in times like this. She saw a familiar figure approach her and gave a weak smile.

Callie had had a hard day, she had been called in for a particularly bad RTA and all she wanted was to crawl into bed with Arizona. As she neared her building she saw a sight she knew reflected her own hard day. Callie took in the sight of her lover with cigarettes and Scotch and sighed, telling herself to be patient.

"Hey. Rough day?"

Arizona nodded her reply and downed the amber liquid, stubbing her cigarette on the floor. "Yeah, you could say that. How was yours?"

"Hard. Long. I rocked"

Arizona laughed; her girlfriend could always make her laugh. She was pretty awesome. Arizona rose to her feet. "Let's get you home Rock star".

The two women made their way upstairs and Arizona showered to rid herself of the smell of smoke and prepared herself to talk to her girlfriend.

They sat on the sofa. "So, are you ready to talk to me, Arizona?"

Here goes, she thought. She told her of the case and the dead children that had been found, where the condoms that they had swallowed which were full of drugs had burst, causing the youngsters a slow and painful death.

"It's just, they're kids, you know Callie. Kids. How can people do that?"

"Sh. I know". The brunette pulled the blonde into her arms. "I know baby, I know. You care so much; you'll be such a great Mom". She felt the blonde stiffen and pull away.

"What?"

"I said you'll be a great Mom, you know when we have kids"

"Wait! What?"

"Children, Arizona"

"I know what they are Callie. I don't want any. Never have, never will"

"Wait, you don't want kids? Why don't I know this?"

"Because we've never had this conversation before". Arizona shrugged "I just don't want them. I guess you do"

"Yeah. More than anything"

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Oh. What the hell are we supposed to do about this Calliope? You want children and I don't. There is no middle ground here"

"Arizona, wait, we can"

"No, Callie, no. We can't". The blonde shrugged the brunette off. "Let me make this easy for you". With that, Arizona grabbed her keys, phone and purse from the side and walked out of their apartment; the rings in her underwear drawer a distant memory.

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

As Arizona stepped onto the pavement she took out her phone and dialled Webber's phone number.

"Chief, it's Robbins. Yes I know what time it is sir. Yes, I know you're sleeping; I just need to tell you I'm taking some time off. Chief, I need to do, just please trust me it's for the best". With that she hung up. Tears stung her eyes. She wiped them with the heel of her hand and let out a measured breath.

All of a sudden, Arizona heard the screeching of tyres as a van pulled up next to her and men with masks bundled her into the back of the van.

Arizona tried to fight, but her emotional state had slowed her reactions. Her hands were bound and she found herself captured. She felt a searing pain as she saw one of the attacker's swipe her head with the back of a pistol, the last thing she thought of was Callie.

**A Month Later**

Callie Torres was a shell of her former self. She went about her days as if in a day dream, her surgeries were performed on auto-pilot. She still could not believe that Arizona had walked out on her. Like all the rest, she had just gone. Without a word or a goodbye, she had just gone. She had left their apartment as it was, secretly hoping this was all some sick dream and not a reality she had to accept.

Callie has sought the arms of her comforter, Mark and had drunkenly had sex with him. What once upon a time had given her comfort, now it just made her sad. It hadn't really been enjoyable and she missed Arizona. She missed everything about her; particularly the way she was in tune with her body; it was as if Arizona could hear what her body wanted and needed; each sexual experience they had surpassing the last.

Callie was a stubborn woman and had not tried to contact her former lover, assuming that Arizona would have contacted her. The days had turned into weeks, the weeks into a month; how was that possible, As such she hadn't contacted any of Arizona's colleagues and was surprised to see Karev waiting for her at work this particular morning.

"Hi Alex, what's up?"

"Robbins is in so much trouble. She was due back to work and no one has heard from her. She needs to come back to work Callie"

"Then you'll have to speak to her yourself Karev, I haven't seen her for a month"

"Holy shit, you're kidding"

"Ah, no, Alex, I'm not. She walked out on me a month ago and nada"

"Wait, well that's the last we heard of her too. She rang the Chief and said she needed some time but we haven't heard a thing. So yesterday, I was getting pissed off, you know, she's my partner and we're a good team, so I looked her up. You know, on the computer, to track phone records and bank transactions, and there has been nothing Callie. Like nothing. I think something has happened to her. And you, she wouldn't leave you. She was planning to propose, did you know that? She told me, she had been planning it for months, she worships you dude; check her underwear drawer if you don't believe me".

Callie's world felt like it crumbled. Holy crap. How could she have doubted Arizona, and been so stupid to have not tried to call her or contact someone else. She knew in her heart that what Alex was saying was the truth, something had happened to Arizona and the thought of never seeing her again, chilled her to the bone.

"We need to find her Karev. Where the hell is she?"

"I also ran some footage from your building and, well watch this". Alex took out his iPhone and showed Callie the footage he has collected. It was grainy, but an upset looking Arizona could be seen being bundled into the back of a van.

Callie started to hyperventilated. "Oh God, no, I can't believe this. Arizona". She sobbed, distraught at the thought of the missing woman and what she was going through; wondering if she was still alive. Then as she caught sight of Mark heading towards them looking concerned at her crying, she remembered their drunken tryst. How could she have done that? Poor Arizona.

The sorrow overwhelmed her and she sobbed in the arms of her friend, letting out indistinguishable sounds; in the end Karev explained the situation to Mark, as Callie was incoherent.

"Callie, I have to go and see the Chief, but rest assured we will find her. I promise".

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

Arizona opened her eyes in the darkness of her makeshift prison. Her eyes had become accustomed to the dark conditions and she could take in her surroundings. She figured she had been here for a month now. Why hadn't they killed her? What were they trying to achieve?

Her thoughts went to her Calliope and to what she must be thinking. She must have thought she had run out on her abandoned her because of their differing views on children. She laughed to herself, hearing the echo in the container that she was in, it was so stupid. She didn't care; she'd have ten kids if it meant she could see Callie for just another day. To be able to hold her, to kiss and caress her, to be able to taste her and to feel Callie's warmth next to her.

If only she hadn't called the Chief, then people would know. Karev, she thought, he must have worked something out by now, and Callie, surely she must have questioned her absence.

Arizona brought her thinking back to the present; she couldn't think about anyone else right now, she had to concentrate on what needed to be done. She had found a large splinter of wood and had been using that to file away her bonds. Finally, she had broken through. She rubbed her now free wrists and undid the ties constraining her ankles. Thank God.

The men who had captured her brought her food and water and she finished the last of it to give her strength for what came next.

She moved to the entrance of the container and pressed her ear to the door. She couldn't hear anyone outside and decided that it was now or never. The door was loosely bolted, with enough room for her to escape. As her eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the Seattle sky, she saw a man rounding the container. She moved quickly, breaking his next in one sharp motion.

Arizona patted the man down, took a gun, ammo, knife and phone and hid out of sight. She immediately dialled the Chief.

"Chief? It's me, Robbins. Listen to me Chief, I was kidnapped. You know? Karev? Awesome. I am by the Docks. Can you assemble a team? I don't know how many of them there are, Chief. Just get here. Oh, and can you please tell Callie I'm ok and I didn't walk out on her?"

Arizona stayed hidden until she saw the team Webber assembled arrive. She ran to them, flanked and safe. Arrests were made and Arizona's captors remanded into custody. She had been targeted as a lead member of the Narcotics Unit.

She was safe now and on the way back to her Calliope. She hoped that Callie was indeed still hers.

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

Callie was pacing the floors of the Hospital. Webber had called her and explained everything and given their eta. He had also asked on behalf of Arizona that the brunette let the woman shower first before seeing her.

As Arizona stood under the water, washing away the past month, she scrubbed away the dirt and thanked that she was still alive and able to see Callie again. She put on the scrubs that had been left for her and looked at herself in the mirror. Scrubs suited her.

Arizona saw a familiar face in the mirror behind her and turned to face Callie. "Calliope". The woman beamed at her and ran towards her, taking her in her arms, the pair kissing until they both were dizzy from lack of oxygen.

"I thought you'd left me" Callie said simply.

"Never. I love you, I just needed to process. As it turns out, I have had plenty of time to process. Of course we'll have kids. I love you and that's not the image I had for our family, but if you did, I can cope with that. I love you so much"

Callie cried at the relief of having Arizona back, at the easy acceptance of her wishes and desires.

"I love you"

"And I love you. Are we still ok? I mean, I never stopped loving you Callie, but what about you. Did you treat the time as a break up?" Callie nodded meekly. Arizona placed her finger on Callie's chin and raised it to her, kissing her lips softly.

"It's ok baby. It's ok. Do you still love me and want to be with me?"

"More than anything in the world"

"Well ok then, nothing else matters". Arizona watched as Callie gulped, the tears stopping as she composed herself. Oh, shit, she thought, knowing something was coming.

"I have to tell you something"

Arizona felt a heat rising in her stomach, spreading throughout her body. She knew already what the woman was about to say, but needed Callie to tell her. "Ok".

"I. I"

"It's ok, sweetie, you can tell me"

"I slept with Mark".

Fuck.

"Only once. I was drunk. And lonely. I thought you had left me too. I mean as far as I was aware, we had broken up. You just left. Without a word or looking back, it was Erica all over again. I am so sorry, baby. It didn't mean anything"

"Just once"

"Just once. I swear"

"Where?" As if it mattered.

"His place"

"Did you orgasm?"

"What?"

"Orgasm, Callie. Did you come? Climax"

"Yes, I know what you mean, Arizona. No, I didn't. It didn't feel good. I felt sad and missed you. It wasn't you. It was a habit going to him and it was stupid and I thought it would help, but it didn't"

Arizona had probably deep down expected Callie's response. It was what happened before, so why would now be different. She understood, Callie thought Arizona had left her and sought solace of the arms of Mark Sloan. She was secretly pleased that Callie had not been satisfied.

"I get it, Callie, ok. I get it. I don't have to like it, but I get it".

At that moment, Mark chose the wrong time to check in on Callie. "Blondie" came his confident voice "are you in there?"

Arizona was on her feet in seconds, before Callie could realise what was happening the blonde had exited her embrace and was heading towards Mark. That wasn't going to be pretty.

Arizona tore the door open, pulled her fist back and punched Mark straight in the face breaking his nose.

"What the?"

Arizona hissed at him "if you ever so much as fucking look at her in a sexual way Mark, I will kill you. Keep that" she kneed him in the privates "to yourself. She is my woman Mark Sloan; you need to fucking remember that".

She stepped over the now crumpled mess and headed towards the Pit to get herself checked over. She had taken some beatings and while she didn't think anything was broken needed the all clear.

"I take it you told her then?" Mark stated from his place on the floor.

"Yup. She took it better than I thought actually".

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

Arizona was home. Callie could not believe it. She was back in their flat. They were still a couple. Arizona had been given the all clear, little Grey had examined her; thankfully there were no broken bones to re-set, only Mark's nose.

"Mark is scared of you, you know?"

"Good". Possessive Arizona was hot.

"Can I get you anything?" Both women had been given a couple of days leave, a chance for them to re-connect.

Arizona shook her head "no, I am fine thank you". She patted the couch next to her. "Come and sit here, Calliope".

Callie shivered. It didn't matter how many times Arizona said it, but whenever she used her full name; it sent a chill of pleasure through her body. It was Arizona who was beautifully voiced when she said her name; the blonde knew the effect it had on her, she could see Callie's nipples were slightly erect.

"I just wanted to say that I love you. While I'm not overly enamoured that you cheated on me" she held up a finger anticipating a response from Callie, "even though you perceived us to be broken up. We are together. I love you, you love me, and nothing else matters. But, if you ever sleep with another man or woman again, I will kick the crap out of you. Ok?"

"Ok"

"Good. Now, I have had a long few weeks and I need to sleep, so take me to our bed Calliope".

Callie shivered. She desperately wanted Arizona to touch her and make love to her; little did she know that Arizona actually meant that she wanted to sleep.

The women were soon dressed in their bedclothes. Arizona in baggy pyjama bottoms and a vest top while Callie was wearing one of Arizona's baggy Police t-shirts and the shortest pair of shorts she could find.

Arizona chuckled to herself at the sight. Callie was trying to tease her and to instigate sex. She was really too tired though and despite what she said, a little mad still.

As they climbed into bed, Arizona laid her head on Callie's bosom. God she had missed that wonderful pillow. She breathed in the scent of Callie, a mix of Vanilla and Cinnamon. She snaked her hand under the t-shirt and massaged the breast.

"God I missed these. You have incredible tits Calliope". She continued to massage the Latina and could feel Callie's heart rate increase and her breath hitch. She continued like this, revelling in the smooth skin and feeling her own arousal at the touch for a while, before removing her hand and kissing Callie goodnight.

She heard Callie's frustrated sigh in the dark. "Good night. Sleep well".

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

Arizona slept like a log for a few hours and woke to see Callie asleep next to her lying on her side. She really was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Who was she kidding, she needed to touch Callie, to taste her and fill her.

She rolled over onto her side behind Callie and kissed the crook of Callie's neck. She smelled and tasted incredible. She placed her hand on Callie's hip and put her hand inside Callie's shorts. There was hardly any material there, she loved Callie in these shorts; they were so sexy and allowed for plenty of movement.

Her hand found it's way to Callie's perfect, tight ass. She touched it gently at first, softly caressing the skin. God, she loved Callie's ass. It was the perfect balance of tightness and softness and it was the perfect size. Arizona wanted a woman who was curvy, and her Calliope had curves in abundance.

She felt herself growl at the feeling of touching Callie's perfect rear. She started to knead it harder, moving her hand to the base of her ass and top of her thigh, massaging it roughly and using it to rub Callie's pussy from behind.

She could feel the brunette start to wake. She could hear the aroused breaths Callie was taking.

"Arizona. Oh yes, baby, that feels so good. Don't stop"

Arizona smirked; she could still drive her woman wild. She continued to massage Callie's ass and pussy in this way, each time she massaged it, she opened Callie a little; building a hot need inside the Latina. Arizona could tell that Callie was getting wet, she allowed her fingers to graze Callie's opening from behind and felt the unmistakable nectar of Callie's arousal.

This time while pushing hard on her from behind, she allowed her fingers to enter Callie from this angle.

"Fuck, Arizona that feels so good". Callie's core felt like raw heat. Arizona had been driving Callie wild, the massaging stimulating deep inside her, awakening a wanton need.

Callie felt the rough force of Arizona as she dove her two fingers in and out of Callie, hard and fast; the blonde seeking out her G-Spot, which she found, feeling the throbbing heat, inviting her touch.

Callie was feeling the deep mixture of pleasure and pain as Arizona continued to thrust in and out if her, each stroke harder than the last. She cried out at the sensation, Arizona was so deep inside her and the pain of Arizona ramming into her sensitive place was so exquisite.

"Can you hear that, Calliope? Can you hear how wet you are for me?"

"Fuck, yes. That feels so good, Arizona. Please don't stop."

Arizona couldn't stand it any longer, she needed to taste Callie. She rolled the woman over roughly and ripped off her shorts. She arranged Callie's legs how she wanted them and plunged her fingers back into Callie, seeking out the bundle of nerves she had been touching so expertly seconds earlier. As her fingers re-connected with that spot, Callie's hips bucked. Arizona forced her lover's hips down with her free hand, laying her left arm across Callie's pubis and with her thumb and forefinger she opened Callie to her tongue.

She licked the woman hungrily, greedily, quickly; all the time thrusting in and out of the woman with her strong fingers. Callie was thrashing underneath her "please baby, please?"

Arizona stopped to look into Callie's eyes which were now black with arousal "please what, Calliope?"

"Please fuck me". Arizona growled at the woman, the words spurring her to oblige. She worked her fingers and tongue and within minutes had Callie screaming; loud, exclamations of pleasure, all the while Callie's nails digging into Arizona's shoulders, drawing blood.

"Wow. I missed you baby. I love you". Arizona waited until she could remove her fingers, Callie's muscle having firmly clamped around her digits. She lay on top of Callie, kissing her deeply, waiting until she could move.

"Oh my, Arizona. That was seriously hot"

Arizona chuckled "was that just a small one baby?" She needed her ego massaged.

Callie laughed "no baby, the most amazing one ever"

"You were quite vocal baby. I've never made you scream before"

Callie kissed the blonde "no one has ever made me scream before"

"Well, maybe I'll try it again later"

The two women laughed. Arizona laid on her back as Callie took her place in the crock of her neck, one leg sprawled on top of Arizona.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The women slept, glad to have found their way back to each other.


End file.
